A wide variety of tools require handles for their use. Until now these tools include the handle as a part of the tool that is intended to remain attached to the tool during transportation or storage. These individual tools with handles cause storage and transportation problems for many users of the tools.
A homeowner who desires to do yard work, landscaping or gardening requires storage space for each of the tools used for these purposes. In order to ensure efficient performance of their respective jobs landscapers and contractors must bring a plurality of various tools including handles with them to their jobsites. These tools not only take up a lot of space on trucks or trailers, but are also unsightly, which can tarnish the image of the company doing the work.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide an interchangeable tool device which allow various tools to be attached and detached from a handle for storage and transportation, as such there exists a need for an interchangeable tool device, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a quickly attachable and detachable handle that can be used with various tools.